User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Dr.cube Vs Master mayhem Ft,uchu chu
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! DR.CUBE VS.... MASTER MAYHEM BEGIN! Dr.cube Oh please is this some joke i will beat you easily, i butcher monster for a living and you shows a disease, your my show for kids you ripped me off that is what i'm saying, unlike you i can actually take over the battel don't be naysaying, you can't take over the world due to an agreement, i can cause i get the belt and it's instant world domination, i am more evil the hitler bigger army then rasputin, the biggest thing facing you is space style pollution, you know this battle is getting boring just get your verse already, so beware take good care for this is gonna get scary, Master mayhem i am the greatest overlord in the universe brougth game show madness back to nick, plus you kill monster to see them as meat dude that's sick, i got gold platter armor, the ultimate lady charmer, there isn't an agreement in rap battles so i will finally take over where you stand, and prove to everyone that i am the most wicked in the land, you do do doomed when you step to me, i will me-ouch scratch and feed you to teensy, robro will bench press you with his muscles of steel, i got monsters all working for me so kneel, Dr.cube listen bud i know your have desires, but my face is more scary and your limit is expired, do you have any fanart yet no i didn't think so, your just jealous cause i got rythm and flow, several zombie minions at my disposal, i will make you go eye eye eye and beg no no no, dome diddy dome what were you smoking?, for your sake i hope you were choking, you monsters can stand to mine they have actually killed heroes, compared to me master mayhem your evil level is zero, Master Mayhem look listen cube headed dude, i get it your evil i've heard all i can from you, so many monsters you have been killed think you can step to me?, oh please your insane more then hannibal lector i will defeat you with ease, i will stomp your heart till it's nothing but a pulp, cause you have been killed before and your brain is missing a lightbulb, you can have your spectre's and your skellington king's and lord zedd, but when you face me your already dead, face it dr.cube i have defeated you, plus i am just surprised there hasn't been an appearence from your enenmy uchu chu, *memebers of the swarm appear playing trumpets as uchu chu comes in* Uchu chu well you wanted me in so i obliged, cause when your in battle with there is nowhere to hide, better start running if you wanna live, dr.cube i have beaten you time and time again and master mayhem is just for kids, i got spears to stab you both and send you to hell, they will tell the story of how both monster army makers fell, the father of mung wung wasn't revealed till more of my people came out of her egg, i wouldn't spare the both of you even if you were to beg, i am marching into battle and i already have the victory, the war is over brothers and sister of xerioth you now serve me, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *LOGO GET'S CRUSHED BY A MONSTER FOOT* EPIC RAP BATTLES Category:Blog posts